Never Piss off a Witch
by Cataleya Rebekah Salvatore
Summary: Bella is hiding a secret...she's a witch, she and the rest of Cullen's must save Renesmee from the Volturi...Will Bella scare the Volturi with her powers or will they fight against her. Bonnie Bennett's Spells are used. OOC.
1. Waking Up

_**Never piss off a Witch**_

_**Disclaimer" DO not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Thank her. And also activity will be from some the Vampire Diaries also own nada, nothing.**_

Bella's Pov.

I saw my daughter before I died. I needed to find her; I can't live without her or Edward. Im surrounded by darkness and I feel this pain all over my body. I just wanted it out so I fought against it, and pretty soon it starts to disappear.

I felt cold hands along my skin, I then heard a gasp followed by some very faint footsteps coming upstairs, and heard whispers all around me. I couldn't concentrate until I hear Edward's voice crystal clear, but it sounded worried and anxious. I wanted…no needed to know what was wrong… did something happen to Renesmee, was she hurt? I needed to know now!

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the ceiling. I felt eyes on me, and I didn't like it. I started to get up and sat down from what I was laying in. and came face to face with Jasper and Emmett in the front behind him were Edward and Carlisle behind them were Alice and Esme. But I didn't see Rosalie or Renesmee.

Edward came towards me Jasper and Emmett tensed. _Weird I thought_. Something was going on.

Edward held out his hand and I held out mine. We connected and an Electricity shock ran through it. Edward smiled at this and pulled me into a bone-crushed hug.

"you're alive, human, How?' was all he said.

'What?" I asked.

"Bella, Love your heart is beating, the venom didn't work on you" he said.

I just looked confused.

"Remarkable, I wonder" Carlisle said looking interested from this new discovery.

'What happened?" I asked "I don't get what you're saying exactly"

"Bella, Edward's venom mustn't have worked. I wonder if Edward's venom can…" Carlisle said before I interrupted him.

"Venom was that the pain I felt" He nodded,

"Bella tell me exactly what happened when you felt the venom' he asked more interested by the second.

Edward held my hand as I answered Carlisle "I felt pain… and I didn't like it so I fought against it and once I didn't feel the pain anymore I started to come back to my senses and felt and heard everything until I opened my eyes again"

They looked shocked by what I just told them. I then asked, 'Where's Renesmee?" that pulled them out of there trace.

"She's with Rosalie love" Edward answered me.

'Well I want to see her" I told him, he looked skeptical and then turned to Carlisle. "Will it be safe" he asked.

"What do you mean if it's safe? Im human I won't be able to hurt her" I told him.

"No love, but she is half-vampire she may hurt you" he said it like if he were speaking to a child.

"She's my daughter, she won't hurt me" I said. He sighed "Fine," I smiled "but first Carlisle must run a few test on you okay" he finished which caused me to frown "Fine" I said in a stubborn tone.

We went towards Carlisle's office and sat down, and noticed that everything from my pregnancy has been moved "How long was I asleep" I said curiously.

"You had our daughter 3 days ago Bella" I had been gone for 3 day.

"But… you said that turning into a vampire was about 3 days" I asked him.

"Yes, but apparently your still human" he smiled that crooked smile of his.

"Which brings us to doing tests." Carlisle said as he got out a needle.

I was froze when I saw it, Edward saw this and pulled me into his lap 'Don't worry Love im here okay" I closed my eyes and whimpered when the needle touched my skin. I felt it being removed and opened my eyes to Edward putting a bandage on me.

'There see that wasn't so hard"

I looked at him and said "Do I get a lollipop" he laughed and Musical Bells echoed all over.

"Aren't you a little old for that" he raised an Eyebrow.

"No' I replied as he handed me a green lolli.

"So what now" I said as I ate my candy.

"We wait until the tests come back," Carlisle answered me.

"How long will that take?" I asked

"A few hours," Edward answered me.

"So when do I get to see my daughter" I asked him.

He was silent for a few minutes and spoke" right now"

He made me stand as he stood up and made me follow him 3 flights of stairs.

I felt something … like some sort of energy that was vampire like but not exactly. Edward took me to the living room. Everyone stared at me, as they opened up, Edward stepped in front of me so I couldn't see her…yet.

I saw a pink blanket being held by Rosaline.

Edward reached out for her, Rosaline hesitated but gave in once she saw Edward's face.

"Here's renesmee" he said as he turned to face me.

And for the first time since I gave birth to her… I saw my Daughter.

_**Peace.! Review.!**_

_**You Know you Luv Me.!**_


	2. Imprinted on MY DAUGHTER!

_**Never piss off a Witch**_

_**Disclaimer" DO not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Thank her. And also activity will be from some the Vampire Diaries also own nada, nothing.**_

Bella's Pov.

She was so beautiful was the first thoughts that came into my mind.

I saw her moving her reach up to touch Edward's face. She turned and saw me …and smiled. She reached out for me. I held out my hands and but Edward hesitated. "I don't think that's a good idea" he said.

I retreated my hands and looked at him "What do you mean not a good idea?" I asked him.

"Bella she's a vampire…" he said but I interrupted him

"Half-vampire remember," I said.

He sighed but continued as if in never interrupted him. "I know love but… like I said she can hurt you"

She then started crying. I looked away from him and looked at her, he handed her to Esme and took me using vampire speed -before I could say anything-He took me to his room and shut the door, like if that was going to stop them from listening.

"Edward I need to be with her, she needs me, she needs her mother Edward, me" I raised my voice at him, tears wanting to escape my eyes but I refused to let them spill. "No Rosaline, Esme, Alice, Me Edward"

He sighed and said "I know Bella, but your human she's not only half-human but also vampire. She is stronger than you, she can reach out to hold your finger and break it" he answered me.

I didn't want to admit it but a little right, she can hurt me but im not going to accept it. "I don't believe that"

"Well believe it or not Bella, but she can"

"I can take care of myself thank you"

"Im sure you can Bella, but…"

"So want your just going to keep me away from my own child Edward" I interrupted him now angry.

"Just until we teach her some basic rules" he said, now I was officially pissed. I was so angry one of his lamps and vase broke. That brought me out of my trace and anger.

"What the…" he was speechless.

"Bella are you alright" he asked his expression was filled with worry.

We then heard the door open to find esme followed by everyone else except Rosaline and Renesmee.

"What happened in here?" Esme asked looking at the broken pieces at the floor.

"It Exploded" he answered her still holding me.

"Really" Emmett raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Sure you didn't break it Bella" he laughed and so did jasper and Edward chuckled.

"I'm not sure" I whispered to myself.

"Well, anyway clean this up…." Carlisle was interrupted by the front door and a growl from Rosaline.

"Uh-oh" Jasper said as Emmett ran down stairs and so did everyone else. I followed and was stopped by Edward.

"It's just Jacob, Love" he whispered in my ear.

"You can't keep me away forever Edward, I will see my daughter, so you might as well give in before someone gets hurt" I said in a serious tone, I heard a booming laugh from down stairs.

He rolled his eyes, and we went down stairs and I saw Jacob.

He looked at me with a shocking expression. "You're human"

I laughed "Why does everyone keep saying that"

"Maybe because you're supposed to be a dead stone cold vampire" He said in a sarcastic way.

I stuck my tongue out at him. They laughed at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he tensed up and looked at Edward "You didn't tell her" he asked him, now I was curious.

"What were you suppose to tell me' I asked.

"Jacob…." His expression was in between anger and disgust, "Jacob imprinted on renesmee" he said.

I froze as I took it in and faced Emmett and Jasper, "If this is prank it's not funny" I told them they looked amused "it's not a joke from us Bella" Jasper said. I turned to look at Edward 'Hidden cameras'" he shook his head. I took a breath, "okay" I repeated to myself over and over again hoping to calm down a little but all that happen was me getting more pissed as it is.

"Bella it's not that bad" he said after my long silence.

I looked at him and waved my hand and he went flying towards the door and out into the front yard. And heard a crack coming from his body.

I followed him and yelled "You imprinted on my daughter"

The rest of the Cullens came out including Rosalie and Renesmee.

"Bella, how….?" But I ignored them and continued to look at Jacob.

"MY DAUGHTER JACOB!" I yelled at him.

"How did you?" he looked as shocked as everyone else.

"No way will I have you be imprinted to my daughter!" I said to him.

I just looked at him and he fell to his knees, holding his head in pain. Leah and Seth came out of the wolves. They tried to get close to him but I threw them out not far enough to hurt them.

Jacob kept screaming in agony.

"Bella, Bella Stop you're hurting him." I heard Edwards's voice but that didn't stop me.

What stopped me was the cry of my little renesmee, now that pulled me out of my trace.

Once I pulled out Jacob stopped screaming, Leah and Seth went to check to see if he was alright both in human form now.

"Bella, how did you do that?" Edward asked but just looked at renesmee and she looked back at me.

"I just gave him a simple migrant" I said still looking at my child in Rosaline's arms, who was now retreating inside.

"How, that's not common" Carlisle Asked not hard to notice the interest in his voice.

'His cells in the brain, I just popped them. But since he heals fast I do it over and over again" I said it like if it was normal.

"Does that work with just Wolves or with any creature" He kept asking.

I took my eyes away from the spot that Rosalie and Renesmee were at and turned to look at him.

"It works with any creature that heals quickly" I said simply and retreated inside.

"Bella, how were you able to do that, your human not…" Edward's voice became a quieter by the word.

"im not a vampire nor Werewolf, Edward," I looked at him in the eyes and said "Im a Witch."

_**Peace.!**_


	3. Finaly Meeting Renesmee

_**Never piss off a Witch**_

_**Disclaimer" DO not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Thank her. And also activity will be from some the Vampire Diaries also own nada, nothing.**_

Bella's Pov.

Once I retreated inside, I felt energy coming from the living room, and known that they were there. So I instead went to Edward's Room.

He came in a few minutes later and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're a Witch?" he asked still not believing it.

"Yes I am" I replied.

'Bella, why didn't you tell me?" he expression showed anger and sadness.

"You never asked" I said simply.

He was about to speak when we heard a soft quiet after coming from down stairs. Even though we were on the 3rd floor I still hear it.

And just hearing that brought me a depression that was even worse than when he left me.

He saw this and sat on the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, love what's wrong" he said it with concern.

I didn't move when I told him "You shouldn't have let me live, after I gave birth" I whispered and he became tense "Bella I love you, I would never let you die…" I interrupted him

"It would have been for the best, I can't be with her and its killing me" I said in a heartbroken whisperer "It's like im dead in her life… If I can't be around her, her own mother… then what am I doing in her life, she's getting bigger everyday im just a bother to her. We might as well just hand her over to Rosalie so she can be her mother." I said with tears falling down my face.

Edward tensed from m y words but then growled really loud that I held my hands to my ears. I turned to look at him.

'Just someone's thoughts" he whispered to me.

We stayed silent he held me close and then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up later that night sweating and panting.

"Bella, Bella, what's wrong, what's wrong love" Edward said soothing me. "Don't worry im here"

"Nothing, it's Nothing"

"What do you mean it's nothing, you were screaming your head off" he said trying to keep calm.

I looked at him and told him "Tell you in the morning" he nodded and sang me my lullaby.

* * *

Morning came faster then I wanted it too. I lay awake on the bed, when Edward comes in, and pulls me into his chest.

"Are you going to tell me about that dream you had" he mentioned to me. That was one of the worst dreams I've ever had…. And I've had a lot of bad dreams.

"It's a witch thing" I was half-lying. It sort of was well some part of it.

"Care to tell me about it" it was more like a demand than a question.

"It was just…. I was in an old house somewhere in the woods and I was inside and I felt power there and heard voices. It just freaked me out." I ended up telling him about the beginning of the dream not wanting to tell him the rest.

"Then why were you screaming?" he asked.

I sat up and looked at him "I was in an abandoned house in the basement… in the dark, just me and I hear voices. Why wouldn't I scream" I told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

He rolled his eyes, "of course" he sighed, and he looked at me again like he didn't believe what I told him.

I hated lying to him but if I told him the rest of my dream, he'll feel guilty and I can't live with that.

_In my dream besides what I told him I saw all of the Cullens and in Edward's arms was Renesmee .I wanted to hold her so badly that I ran towards her but, couldn't move, I then saw him hand her over to Rosalie and with that, one by one they slipped back into the shadows and before I knew it my baby girl was gone._

His voice brought me back to reality "Breakfast… for the Human", I smiled at him and went to get showered and dressed. I stepped out of the room and felt an energy that belonged to my daughter. I felt her close, so I stopped. Edward raised an eyebrow at me "What's wrong love"

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked him.

"She's having her breakfast" he said with caution. I knew he told me that seeing her was not the best idea right now since they had to teach her to control her thirst around me, since im human… technically anyway.

I went back towards the room but of course he stopped me.

"What's wrong don't you want breakfast" he asked.

"You said since Renesmee doesn't know the basics then I can't be around her" I said in a sad tone.

He was quiet for a minute and spoke "well why we don't change that"

It was my turn to raise the Eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"She wants to meet you anyway" he said as he pulled me down the stairs

"What?" I was still confused, last time I saw her she looked like a few weeks old.

"She has for quite some time now, and been fussy since she last saw you" he said as we reached the kitchen.

"She's only a few days old how could she know me?" I asked more confused than ever.

"She grows fast" was all he said as he placed a bowl of cereal in front of me.

I pushed the bowl away and crossed my arms around my chest "not hungry"

"How old does she look like" I asked quietly.

"She looks around 3 months now," Was all he said.

"How is that possible she was born 4 days ago," I asked again all these questions came into my mind.

"Carlisle has some studies done and she's healthy but a bit of a mystery, yours came back to your perfectly fine." He told me.

"Where is she" I asked him standing up.

He walked towards me and grabbed my hands into his "She's with Rosalie" I frowned at that, even though she protected me from them killing Renesmee I felt some sort of envy that she's more of a mother to Renesmee than I would be when she was born.

"She also has a special power of her own" he said and my expression showed curiosity.

"Really, What?" I asked.

"Why don't you find out for yourself," he said as he led me out the door. We went into the living room, I saw all of the Cullens and … Jacob -I ignored him- and I saw her with Rosalie in her arms and she did look like a 3 month old baby.

Rosalie looked between me to Edward to Renesmee and handed her to Edward. Everyone was looking at us. Rosaline looked worried, Jacob was tensed, and everyone else was acting like nothing was wrong.

Edward looked at everyone and they all left, besides Rosalie, which Emmett practically pulled her out of there and Jacob, who with one look at me then Renesmee he left with the rest of them.

"Renesmee meet you Mommy," she laughed and with that he handed her to me.

**Peace.! Review.!**


	4. HELL TO THE NO!

_**Never piss off a Witch**_

_**Disclaimer" DO not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Thank her. And also activity will be from some the Vampire Diaries also own nada, nothing.**_

Bella's Pov.

I finally held her, and she reached out to touch my face, once we were connected I saw:

_Me after giving birth to her_

_Edward singing her a lullaby, she sang me the song twice_

_Rosalie and Alice changing her_

_Rosalie brushing her hair_

She then removed her hand and played with my hair, I looked at Edward for an explanation,

"She does the opposite of me, she can tell you what she saw by just a simple touch" he said as hugged us like a …family.

"That's you power," she placed her hand to my cheek and showed me a memory of me, the one where I gave birth to her.

"Why does she keep showing me that memory" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled that crooked-smile, "That's the only memory she has of you" he said as he kissed me on the forehead.

She was a little heavy but I didn't care, as long as she's with me. She kept looking outside and she showed me a memory of her and Jacob. That irritated me. Even Jacob knows more about her then I do.

"Bella,' I turned to face Edward, "Is everything alright"

"It just irritates me that everyone even Jacob knows more about my daughter than I do" I said as I struggled to carry her. He was about to respond but Renesmee started yawning, and with that Rosalie and Jacob were coming into the room, but… I guess renesmee had other ideas because she started snuggling closer to me. And she was soon fast asleep again.

Edward growled witched pulled me out of thought. He was growling at Jacob.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Yeah I like to know to?" Rosalie asked

"I was just wondering whether if she's safe with you" he said like if it was no-big-deal tone.

"What do you mean 'weather if she's safe with you'? I asked him not believing that he was telling me. How could I be a danger to my own child?"

"You could hurt her… like how you did with me" he said in a strong voice.

"Yeah, because you imprinted on my kid. If it was anyone else's I would be okay… but not mine. Understand" I said with a little attitude. I know not me but… I mean how am I not going to be pissed that he practically feel in love with my daughter.

HELL TO THE NO!

"I do care about her you know" he said with a caring voice.

I looked at Edward "Do you think if I ever kill Jacob renesmee will forgive me"

He shrugged while Rosalie laughed.

'Defending on the situation" he said with a chuckle.

I turned to look at Jacob, and sighed "You hurt her, even once, I'll be the one to hunt you down Understand. And I don't care if you hide behind Vampires' or your family of Wolves." I said in a serious tone no humor in it. "and when she's older you get her knocked up, then May God, Have Mercy. Do I make myself clear."

He smiled a worried smile "Crystal" and he reached out for her.

"Why does everyone want to take her away from me, Im practically having mother-daughter bonding" I whined, and they laughed at me. I knew the rest of the family heard me because Emmett's laughed boomed.

_Short I know. But Irina comes into the next chapter. So do the rest of her FAM. _

_Peace.! Review.!_


	5. Denali Witnesses

_**Never piss off a Witch**_

_**Disclaimer" DO not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Thank her. And also activity will be from some the Vampire Diaries also own nada, nothing.**_

Bella's Pov.

It's been a month and renesmee looks like a 2 year old. So far Jacob is being comfortable about this whole situation, but is way over protective of her, and that's the parent's job. So I wasn't the bad guy here.

My birthday passed and the Cullens gave me a Cottage that was just beyond the river. Edward would have to carry me while we pass but he didn't seem to mind. He and the rest of the boys are going to build a bridge, in case Edward isn't there one day.

That took about a week. And Edward hasn't made love to me. He says he doesn't want to get me pregnant…again.

Carlisle wants to do studies on me since im a witch. I told him im fine with it…as long as it didn't involve a needle. He laughed at me and said that was fine. Im planning on showing them, the grimorie Grams left me along with the other ones. Just didn't know when.

.

.

.

Turns out I'll be sooner the I expected. Carlisle, Esme and Jacob took Renesmee hunting and encountered Irina Denali. Carlisle tried to explain the situation but she was gone before he knew it.

The moment that happened Alice had a vision. Edward growled and was on the phone.

Alice told us that Irina saw Renesmee and mistaken her for an Immortal Child, and is going to tell the Volturi. About 13 minutes later they came in and Jacob handed her over to me.

They were all talking really fast that I didn't understand anything, but once everyone spitted up Edward told me the plan.

"Edward, what's going on" I said with renesmee napping on my lap.

"Bella, Love, were going to get witnesses" I must have looked confused because he laughed at the way my eyebrows came together. "We're going to get witnesses to prove Renesmee isn't an immortal child, love. And if that doesn't work then here will be a fight."

"Carlisle is calling the Denali's and there be here by tomorrow evening. Jasper and Alice will head south to go find Peter and Charlotte...and maybe Maria as and Emmett will go look for nomads. And Carlisle and Esme will go to other clans to help." He finished off.

"What about us?" I asked what we were going to do in the helping.

'We, love, are going to stay here and meet the other vampires that are coming to help, so they can meet Renesmee."

I then turned to Jacob "Jake think you could talk to Sam and ask for help in case theirs a fight."

They both looked at me like if I grew another head, "Sam will never go for it, Bella"

"Come on Jacob, please try. For renesmee sake, please" I begged, the more help the better chance renesmee will survive.

"Using your kid to persuade a wolf is not good Bella," he said laughing.

'If he's not willing to help then I will talk to him" I said in a strong voice.

They both laughed at me.

"I will, im serious"

"Bella, if he won't work with me then how will how work with you."

"Two reasons Jake, 1: isn't your type of wolves supposed to protect an Imprint," he interrupted me

"So now you're glad I imprinted on her"

"Just thankful, just this once… and 2: if there is a fight then you get to kill the most powerful vampires in the supernatural history." I finished off.

'Well now that you put it that way, they might go for it"

"They just wanna fight don't they?"

"Yup" and with that he left.

.

.

.

Everyone went their separate ways after the discussion I had with Jacob and the Pack's help.

We said our good-byes later that night. Jacob still hadn't return and Seth was interested in what witchcraft I can do. It was fun showing off a little, but it got me tiring. I made a mental note to go to Charlie's house to get the grim mores. I feel asleep and woke up with someone playing with my hair and laughing.

it was my beautiful daughter Renesmee

I gave her a kiss and took her with me to get breakfast.

Edward made Pancakes. They were delicious.

One finished Edward gave Renesmee a bath while I showered.

Waiting for the Denali was taking forever. But after a whole day. The only people that were here was me, Edward, Renesmee and Jacob.

They arrived just a bit after dinner. There was a knock on the door, Edward went to go answer it. Jacob stayed with me and renesmee.

I felt some sort of energy coming from the front door and I heard" Edward" and it was very enthusiastic.

I felt my heart accelerate more.

"Hello, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazer. Glad you could come" Edward said with sincere.

"Carlisle said you needed our help? Trouble with the wolves." She said

"Carlisle had to leave"

Silence filled the room except for our heartbeats.

"What's wrong is Carlisle alright?" Eleazer asked.

"Carlisle is fine physically. I would like you to keep an open mind. If you will"

"Alright," Tanya said.

"What do you hear?" he asked them

"A werewolf, I can hear his heart?" Tanya said.

"What else?" he asked.

"Another heartbeat. A human one and a humming beat." said a male voice...must be Eleazer.

"What's that humming? Is it a bird or something?" Carmen or Kate asked.

"The humming is close to human but not exactly. The other is human." said Eleazer.

"What's going on Edward?" Tanya asked not standing not knowing.

"Bella could you bring Renesmee out here please." I brought out renesmee.

If I wasn't so nervous I would have laughed at their expressions.

First of all Tanya, backed up a few steps, Kate was all the way at the front door, hissing, and Eleazer was in front of Carmen protecting her. I thought that was adorable.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Seriously"

"This is unexcitable. How could you? We need to get out of here" said Kate opening the door.

"Wait" Edward said in a hard voice "Listen to her heartbeat, she's half-human."

Carmen looked interested. "Half-Human?"

Edward nodded "Im her biological father –not her creator- and Bella is her biological mother. Bella conceived, carried, gave birth and managed to stay partially human, while renesmee almost killed her.

"_Ay Caray_" Carmen said now standing in front of me, much to Eleazer's dismay.

Renesmee reached up and Carmen's eyes widen.

'What is she showing her?" I asked Edward.

"Everything" he said his arms wrapped around me.

Carmen smiled at renesmee. Renesmee smiled back.

"Try please you'll understand" she pressured them.

Eleazer was hooked once the first memory was there.

And soon followed Kate and Tanya.

"Irina is going to tell the Volturi about her. She is in grave danger, that's why we ask for your help." I explained.

"Irina did this?" Tanya said with shock.

"Alice gave us a month before they come" Edward spoke.

"And not just the guard but Aro, Marcus, Caius, even the wives" he said looking at Eleazer.

"Impossible" Eleazer said with surprise.

"Where are the others?" Kate asked.

"The others went to look for help."

"Well if you don't win then well help you fight and die with you. It's the least we can do after not helping in the past." Tanya said.

"Carlisle will never go for that" Edward says.

"Then what can we do?" Carmen asked now holding renesmee.

"Get witnesses, to prove Renesmee is not an Immortal child. But that she grows every day." He said in a strong voice.

"Im in" Kate said.

"Us to" said Eleazer

"Of course" said Tanya "It's a suicide mission after all" she said smiling.

_**Peace.!**_


	6. Bella shows her powers toEveryone)

_**Never piss off a Witch**_

_**Disclaimer" DO not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Thank her. And also activity will be from some the Vampire Diaries also own nada, nothing.**_

Bella's Pov.

A few days have pasted and more vampires came to the house we showed them Renesmee and they agreed to help out.

It became crowded. The first to return were Rosaline and Emmett. Followed by Carlisle and esme. It made me sad that Jasper and Alice were not coming back.

I asked Edward if I could borrow his Volvo for an errand.

He gave me the keys and held Renesmee a bit closer to him

"Hurry back to me" he said with a kiss on the lips.

"You know I will" I said smiling.

I went to visit Charlie.

Once he saw me he pulled me into a hug.

"Bells, it's good to see you. How's Renesmee"

We told Charlie everything after _Jacob_ told him he was a werewolf. He didn't like that I became a witch and learned about the supernatural. He didn't want any part of it… But once he saw Renesmee he was fine with it.

"So where is she?" he asked.

"She was napping, and I just came here to get some _Books_" I said stretching out the books part.

He widen his eyes. "Alright then" he said.

I smiled and went to my Old room to get the grimories. With Charlie following me.

"Here let me help you" he said as he got a few boxes. And I grabbed the rest.

We loaded them in the Volvo's backseat. And gave Charlie another hug. And said "We'll be here for Christmas okay"

He smiled at that. "I'll love it"

I made it home with Edward pulling me out of the car before it even stopped. And kissed me.

"Is everything okay" I asked.

"Yes, love it is" he said smiling. And looked at the backseat and his expression showed confusion.

"What's in the boxes love?" he asked.

"Help me bring them inside and I'll show you" I said smiling. He opened the door and grabbed all of them, with no help of mine. I followed him to the living room where some of the vampires that were here, others were hunting, some on the computers, watching T.V. or playing with Renesmee. He set them on the coffee table.

A few of them came to check it out.

I got a box and kneeled down to open it and got out a few books. With that they went back to their normal things.

"Books, Love" he said. He carried Renesmee over who seemed to be entrée with the books.

"Not just any books, Edward" I said with enthusiasm. I grabbed a cushion and looked at renesmee, "You're going to love this sweetie." She smiled at me.

I ripped open the cushion much to Esme dismay. As I spread the feathers around I looked at a feather adn rubbed my hands together.

I moved my fingers slightly and the feather started to float. A few feet. I placed it down and rubbed my hand together again and concentrated on the feathers, I flexed my fingers and a few more dozen floated up even higher. I place them down from where they had been floating and… without moving got about more than half of them floating around us.

Renesmee jumped up and tried to catch them I laughed. Some vampires gasped. I set them down giggling now.

Renesmee jumped into my arms, "again" she said.

"Bella," Edward said astonished by what I just did, "How did you do that?"

I smiled at him and looked at him "im a witch remember" I said I turned to the boxes, "and here are the grimorie that my Grams gave to me before she died." I said.

Carlisle went to get one and flipped through them with is eyebrows fussed together.

Emmett also picked one up, "Got an English copy Bella," he asked.

I shook my head, "what language is this? I can't read it?"

"You're not supposed to," I told him.

'What do you mean?" asked Zafrina, Amazon clan; power can make you believe your somewhere else before killing you. Renesmee loved her.

"I mean your powerful enough… the original witch made spells from the earth to help protect us from the supernatural," I explained.

"Could you show us more?" Renesmee asked.

I looked at her and smiled, "Sure sweetie" I extended my hand" let's go outside, it'll be better," I told her.

We went outside with a few vampires wanting to see a show I guess.

"What will you be showing us today Bella," asked Emmett smiling an evil smile.

"You'll see," I told him.

"Don't hurt yourself Bella" Edward called out.

"Just how weak do you think I am, Edward" I challenged him.

"Weak no…but clumsy yes," he said and all male vampires laughed.

"Renesmee go with Rosalie okay," I told her and she went off and hopped into Rosalie's arms.

I stood in the middle of the front yard, snow was around me, few leaves…but in the woods next too us...there were a lot of leaves.

So I concentrated on nature and

_"Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom! Mas Pro Jeta Sue Te! Victas Et Melam, Phasmatos Viva DI!_" I screamed into the air.

And all of a sudden the clear sky turned into a dark stormy color, wind came like if a tornado was coming, which blew leaves from the woods towards us and started to make a circle around us.

I kept concentrating until something…or someone pulled me out of my trace.

I opened my eyes to find Edward's eyes meet mine, I smirked at him, "still think im weak and clumsy," and went inside.

**Peace.! Review.! Love Everybody.! Be Safe.!**

**Dont forget to vote for Baby Vampire Drama...its in a tie. **

**Also Review i so wanna hear what y'all gotta say bout ma storie.**


	7. Edward's Pov

_**Never piss off a Witch**_

_**Disclaimer: DO not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Thank her. And also activity will be from some the Vampire Diaries also own nada, nothing**_

_**Thanks to all who review!.! Lest someone is reading my stories;)**_

Edward's POV

It broke my heart when Bella told me, that I should have let her die…like I would do that to her.

_Maybe you should have let her die, thought Rosalie._

I growled really loud, if she ever said that again I will kill her personally. I looked at Bella and I saw that I had frightened her.

"Just someone's thought" I whispered to her and I laid her down on the bed to rest.

She fell asleep quick, I remembered when Me and Alice had our talk before she left…

_**Flashback**_

_Edward can we talk, Alice thought._

I moved very carefully so she wouldn't wake up.

"What" I asked her.

Alice looked at me, "You know she needs to see her,"

I shook my head, "It could be dangerous," I told her.

"I've seen it, Bella will meet Renesmee sometime tomorrow," Alice persuaded

_Never go against me Edward she thought._

_**End Flashback**_

I was pulled out of trace when Bella scream.

I ran up there, and pulled Bella into my arms…she was sweaty and panting.

"Bella, Bella, what's wrong, what's wrong love" I said trying to be soothing. "Don't worry im here" I kissed her head.

"Nothing, it's Nothing" she said she looked as if she wanted to cry.

"What do you mean it's nothing, you were screaming your head off" I said trying to keep calm.

She looked at me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and told me "Tell you in the morning" I nodded and sang her, her lullaby and she went back to sleep.

* * *

I changed at about Dawn, and I noticed Bella, waking up. I went to lie next to her and pulled her onto my chest.

"Are you going to tell me about that dream you had" I mentioned to her. I really wanted to know what she could have dreamed of in order to scream that loud.

"It's a witch thing" she lied. She was a terrible liar. So I pressured her into telling me.

"Care to tell me about it" I demanded.

"It was just…. I was in an old house somewhere in the woods and I was inside and I felt power there and heard voices. It just freaked me out." She told me. I thought about it…it didn't seem scary

"Then why were you screaming?" he asked I chuckled.

She sat up and looked at me right in the eye "I was in an abandoned house in the basement… in the dark, just me and I hear voices. Why wouldn't I scream" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I rolled my eyes, "of course" and sighed. "Breakfast… for the Human", I announced, she went to shower and change. I listened into everyone's head…but renesmee really got me. It showed Bella's face. That made me sad.

When Bella stepped out we went out the door but then Bella stopped. I raised an eyebrow at her "What's wrong love" I knew she was hungry I could hear her stomach grumble.

"Where's Renesmee?" she asked me.

"She's having her breakfast" I said with caution. Then she did something I didn't expect she went back towards the room but I stopped me.

"What's wrong don't you want breakfast" I asked.

"You said since Renesmee doesn't know the basics then I can't be around her" she said in a sad tone.

I was quiet for a minute, I knew what Alice seen before she left and I knew I'll have to face it, and so I told her "well why we don't change that"

She raised an Eyebrow "What do you mean?" she was testing me.

"She wants to meet you anyway" and with that I pulled her down the stairs.

"What?" confusion was written all over her face…it was sexy.

"She has for quite some time now, and been fussy since she last saw you" I said once we've reached the kitchen.

"She's only a few days old how could she know me?" she asked confusion in her voice...

"She grows fast" was all I said before hander her a bowl of cereal

She pushed the bowl away and crossed her arms around her chest "not hungry". Like I said Sexy.

"How old does she look like" she asked quietly.

"She looks around 3 months now," I answered.

"How is that possible she was born 4 days ago," she spoke to herself.

"Carlisle has some studies done and she's healthy but a bit of a mystery, yours came back to your perfectly fine." I answered her.

"Where is she" she asked me while standing up.

I walked towards me and grabbed her hands into mine "She's with Rosalie" she frowned at the mention of Rosalie. I wonder while I mean they must have grown closer when Rosalie protected her.

"She also has a special power of her own" I said quickly distracting her.

"Really, what?" she asked.

"Why don't you find out for yourself" I led her out the door.

Rosalie looked between Bella to Me to Renesmee,

_You sure Renesmee will be safe from her Rosalie thought, _I looked further into her mind and saw that she didn't like the idea. I nodded and she gave me Renesmee, very slowly.

Everyone soon left, besides Rosalie,

_Want me to get her out of here, Emmett thought. _I smiled a thank you to him.

Emmett practically pulled her out of there and Jacob, who with one look at Bella then renesmee left with the rest of them.

"Renesmee meet your Mommy," Renesmee laughed and I handed our daughter over to her Mother.

**Peace.! Love y'all.**

**Review ;)**

_Check out my other stories._


	8. 100 Witches

_**Never piss off a Witch**_

_**Disclaimer: DO not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Thank her. And also activity will be from some the Vampire Diaries also own nada, nothing**_

Edward's Pov

I didn't want to believe it…but after she showed us what she did with the leaves and brings a storm…no not bring she** CREATED **that storm.

I opened my eyes and she looked me in the eye and smirked, "Still think im weak and clumsy," and she went inside.

She stumbled as she went inside.

I chuckled, and followed her into the living room, she sat down on the floor and brought out the same book…Grimorie as she called it, and flipped through some pages.

I went to sit next to her, she looked at me, "Weak no, Clumsy Yes," she laughed.

Renesmee came bouncing in, "again mommy,"

"I need to rest honey, maybe later," Renesmee pouted, "Promise,"

"Promise," Renesmee smiled and sat down on my lap. I kissed her head.

Carlisle came in with excitement in his eyes, "Bella you must tell me how you did that…it was nothing I have ever seen before,"

"Explain…I don't really know, as for nothing you've haven't seen before," she laughed "Carlisle you haven't seen anything yet," and she went back to her grimorie.

My eyebrows pushed tougher in confusion, "What do you mean?" I mean if she was in danger, I seriously don't want her doing this.

"I mean, I can do more…If I can find the **Witch Burial Ground **then I can really show off," she said not looking away from her book.

"Witch Burial Ground?" asked Emmett.

Bella nodded, looking at us, some of the vampires had come back in keeping a safe distance from Bella, "It's the location of where one hundred witches were brutally burned to death by a group of witch hunters during the infamous witch trials." And went back to her book.

"Is that why you're looking at those books," I asked. She nodded not looking away, "If I can find it then I'll have more power to help with anything I can,"

_Edward, I might know where it is, Carlisle thought_

I looked at him, "you're sure?' I asked, he nodded again.

"What is going on?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle may know where the witched cemetery is located," I said. Bella looked away from the book to Carlisle, to me and back to Carlisle, "You're serious,"

Carlisle nodded, "Take me then," she stood up and I did too with Renesmee in my arms.

"Why in such a hurry?" I asked, she looked at me, "The fast we get this done the faster I can try out these spells,"

I nodded, "Carlisle and I will go with Bella," I said everyone agreed,

_Renesmee touched my cheek and thought I want to go too daddy._

I shook my head, "Im sorry sweetheart I could be dangerous, go with grandma Esme," I said handing her to esme, Renesmee leaped out of my arms and ran up the stairs to my room.

"She wants to come doesn't she," Bella asked. I nodded, "Give her time Jacob," Jacob looked upstairs and back at me,

_Im coming to (Jacob's thoughts)_

I sighed and nodded, "Carlisle led the way.

* * *

"How much farther?" My Bella asked, she had tripped a few times, so I made her get on my back so I could give her a piggyback ride.

"Were here," Carlisle said, we were in a yard that was surrounded by dead grass, and in the middle of the…field, I guess, was a what used to be a white house, now it didn't even looked burned.

Bella hopped down and walked towards the house, "you sure this is the right place?' I asked Carlisle and he nodded.

We walked inside, "doesn't even look like if it was burned," Jacob stated. I looked around and…the dog was right, the walks were a dirty white/gray and the floor was made of floorboard. No carpet or tile.

Bella walked ahead of us, I walked towards her but stopped at the window with the burning sunlight, I tried to move but couldn't, the sunlight didn't cause my skin to sparkle but more like burn.

"Bella," I cried out, the sunlight was burning me, Bella turned quickly, "Can you do something," I asked, she nodded, "Quickly please, Love" I begged her.

She muttered something; I couldn't hear…the pain was overwhelming. When I was able to move I moved towards a dark corner.

"What Happened!?" I asked her, Carlisle came over to check on me, my burns were quickly going away, "Im sorry, the witches don't like vampires," she whispered as she kneeled down to see my burns.

"Mm they have good taste," Jacob said, I growled at him.

I stood up to lunge at him, but Bella had other plans, "Stop"

She huffed, "If you too can't control yourselves then im doing this alone," she walked down some stairs…Carlisle followed.

We all went downstairs, Carlisle was examine some of the things in there, and Bella was in the middle, I walked over to her to say something but…we heard some strange noise…more like whispered.

"What is that?" Carlisle asked.

"It's the spirit of the witches who died here…I can feel them," Bella responded.

"_Alright _what are they saying," Jacob asked stretching out the first word.

Bella shook her head, "I don't really understand"

The voices were being louder, the 3 of us looked at each other then back at Bella, "What the hell are they saying" I asked. Seriously those voices were scaring the crap out of not only me but Carlisle and Jacob as well.

Her eyes were closed. She opened then suddenly, "What are they saying," I asked again.

"Nothing" I wasn't going to believe that.

Then all the candles had been lit, all at once.

Bella faced me, "There ready" her voice sounded strong.

Bell stood in one place while Carlisle, Jacob and I walked around the room slowly. I used my mind reading to try to pick up the voices…nothing. I couldn't trace them.

I heard a human sound voice that sounded like some sort of spell…I looked at Bella and she gagged.

"Bella…Bella," I asked we all looked at her, "Bella your scaring me here" I told her.

She screamed…she screamed so loud like she was in pain. I hurried over to her, so did Carlisle and Jacob. But something pulled us away…and none of us could get up…My Bella…My Bella's screams and cries filled the room. As the voices came and went.

The she stopped she fell to her knees and I could now go over to her. I cradled her in my chest.

"Bella" I huffed and kissed her hair. "You okay" I huffed out a breath.

"I did it" she puffed out. I carried her outside, she motioned to be put down so I did and we walked home.

"What was that?" I asked her, it had been on Carlisle and Jacob's mind as well.

"It was a warning" she replied. She said and walked on.

We caught up easily, "That was some warning," Jacob said. I agreed.

"Is there something you're not telling us," I asked her. She didn't respond. I carried her back. And she fell asleep in my arms.

I set her down on our bed and went downstairs to see Renesmee eating human food.

She ignored me, I sat in front of her, "still ignoring me,"

"Im done grandma esme" and left she didn't even throw a glance at me.

Esme gave me a sympathy smile, "she's not even a teenager yet and she's already ignoring me," I threw my hands up and left the kitchen.

**Review.!**

**Peace!.!**

**i have a question that has really been bugging me but can some like answer it:**

**Does Renesmee get a Period.?**

**i know it sounds weird but does she she is like half vampire/human after all**

**tell me what you think**


	9. Dreams hold the answer

_**Never piss off a Witch**_

_**Disclaimer: DO not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Thank her. And also activity will be from some the Vampire Diaries also own nada, nothing**_

_**Sorry I took so long, I had to finish writing for other chapters in mind, and other stories too.**_

* * *

**Renesmee Pov**

When I saw what mommy could do I loved it, she mentioned something about getting more power to help protect me…daddy didn't like that idea. But he agreed, I asked him that I wanted to go too, he said no, I was mad so I ran to mommy and daddy's room. My Jacob didn't even follow me.

Grandma Esme came and explained to me that it was probably too dangerous for me to go, and she carried me to the kitchen where she fed me some soup, as I almost finished, I heard the door open, I heard footsteps going upstairs, and in a flash I saw daddy coming into the kitchen.

I ignored him, and continued eating, "still ignoring me," he asked me as he sat in front of me.

"Im done grandma esme" I said and left the room without even looking at him.

I went upstairs to go with mommy and I heard daddy tell Grandma Esme, "she's not even a teenager yet and she's already ignoring me," I know I was being mean but im mad at him.

I opened the door to find mommy sleeping on the bed, I walked over to her and laid with her, she woke up for a few minutes she saw me, and pulled me closer towards her and fell back asleep again.

Sleep took over too, as I curled up next to mommy.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I fell asleep again as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was having a nightmare…those witches sure are cruel when they want to be.

_In my dream, I was in some sort of tomb, there was an old coffin in there, I felt a presence I turned around to find my ancestor Emily there, and she looking behind me._

"_Where am I" I asked her, I was scared, I want Edward and Renesmee with me._

"_Were near Mystic Falls," she answered still looking behind me._

_I turned around to see what she was looking at and saw a coffin._

"_What's in here," I asked her._

_Her lips didn't move but she responded, 'Your answer' and with that she left. I looked around the tomb, and I worked up the courage to open it and when I did I …_

I opened my eyes a bit to see Renesmee lying down next to me, I grabbed her nod pulled her towards me, and fell asleep again. Letting her be with me calmed me.

The only bad thing is this time I couldn't go back to my dream to figure out where my secret weapon to save renesmee is at.

* * *

**Edward's Pov **

I went to mine and Bella's room to find not only her asleep but Renesmee cuddling next to her as well. I decided not to interrupt them from their sleep so I went down stairs to play on the Xbox 360 with Emmett and Jasper.

"What happened no more room left," Emmett joked, as he played his game, he was losing to Jasper, I flipped his hat to cover his eyes. He quickly put it back into place, but lost.

"No faire he made me lose…rematch," he told Jasper, as jasper and I laughed.

"No way man, my turn," Emmett handed me the controller, and we started the game, I was shooting some Nazis' and I was wining too, Carlisle came into the room with one of Bella's spell books.

"Still trying to translate it Carlisle?" I asked him, concentrating on the game, I saw him nod, "It's so frustrating…how in all my existing I never came across this," he said fascinated.

"Why don't you just ask Bella when she wakes up?" Emmett asked him, "Because Bella already said we didn't need to learn more power," Jasper told him, as I blew him up.

"Damn! "He cried out, "My turn, sucker" he snickered at jasper. And we started another game, Eleazer came in with another one of Bella's grimorie **(spell Book)**, "not you too Eleazer?" Jasper said.

"Carlisle asked for help, and since im as old as him, I might help," he told Jasper, "Any luck," Jasper responded.

Eleazer shook his head, "Afraid not," I snickered at them, they both looked at me, "and you think you could translate it Edward," Eleazer challenged, I handed japer the controller, "Being Bella's husband I might get something out her," I told him.

It was his turn to snicker, "You can't even read her mind," he said, I took the book from his hand and looked at it…"it looks Latin," I told them.

"We already seen that, and it's not Latin," Carlisle told me.

"Jasper 100 bucks Edward can't get a single peep out of Bella," Emmett betted, with a wide grin on his face. "You're on, loser," Jasper told him.

"Im still in the room," I told them, "We know" they said at the same time.

I shook my head, and went upstairs.

To find Bella up already up, and playing with our daughter's hair.

She looked up and smiled at me, but that quickly faded away when she saw what was in my hand.

"What are you doing with that," she asked cautiously, "Just some light reading," I replied, she snickered in return.

"How can you be reading when you can't even understand it," she snickered again. I gave my crooked smile, which I know she loves.

"Well then can you read to me?" I asked her laying renesmee on my chest, she didn't even stir.

Bella rolled her eyes, "no…but when renesmee wakes up I can show you what power the witches gave me," she bargained with me.

"Is that the only thing im gonna get from this book," I asked her, she nodded.

"Ha I won loser," we heard Emmett's laughter all the way from up her, which caused Renesmee to wake up.

"Nice job Emmett," I shouted back. I heard an ouch from him, guess Rosalie hit him.

I turned back at Renesmee, "Still mad at me sweetie," she didn't say anything, she climbed off my chest and when closer to Bella. I sighed.

"Why is she mad at you?" Bella asked me, holding on to Renesmee.

"Because we didn't take her with us to get you powers…so instead of being mad at the both of us, she's only mad at me." I told her.

She gave me a smile, she was now laying in her back with Renesmee sitting on her hips, "Is that true Renesmee," Bella asked her. Renesmee nodded.

"Don't be mad honey, we didn't know what could happen, so to be safe we left you here…and it was scary, even daddy got scared,' Bella told her, Renesmee laughed when Bella said I was scared.

"Was not," I whined back.

Renesmee laughed again.

"So how about, after I take a shower, I go show you and daddy some magic huh," Bella told her, Renesmee nodded frantically.

She hopped off the bed and ran downstairs. I laughed at that.

"Edward," my Bella called me, she scooted closer to me, and I put my arms around her.

"Yes love," I asked, "Can you do some info. For me on a certain place,' she asked, biting her lip.

I ran m

Y thumb over her lip so she could top biting it, "Of course love, which place," I asked her.

She bit her lip again, "Mystic Falls," she replied.

I frowned at her response.

* * *

**Peace review.**

**Check out Bet's over.**


	10. Spells

_**Never piss off a Witch**_

_Disclaimer: DO not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Thank her. And also activity will be from some the Vampire Diaries also own nada, nothing_

_Sorry I took so long, I do have a life after all._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Renesmee fell asleep again after my shower.

"Bella, why do you need information on that place," Edward asked me, as we sat in the living room hands intertwined.

"I think it may help us from when we fight the Volturi," I told him; I didn't want to look in his face because I knew he might get angry.

"Bella, you're not going to be in the fight, you and Renesmee are going somewhere safe," he told me. I shook my head, "No, im staying Renesmee can go and Jacob could protect her," I answered back.

He growled and I got startled, he never growled at me. I looked at him, his jaw was tense, I sighed, and he looked at me, "Im sorry" he whispered then kissing my lips. I kissed him back letting him know he's forgiven.

"No PDA" Emmett's voice shouted to us, be broke off he kiss to find him and the family laughing. I blushed; I looked in Emmett's hand and saw he had one of the grimorie.

I smirked, "Still trying to read it," I teased, "You really need and English copy," he said siting down and looking through it. I snuggled up closer towards Edward so we could continue kissing…to bad everyone else had other plans.

"We're going to have to continue this later, Love" he knew what I wanted; I looked at him with curiosity.

"Carlisle would like you to translate some of the spells," Edward explained.

"If you don't mine Bella," Carlisle chipped in. I sighed and nodded. Edward moved me onto his lap, when Carlisle came and sat next to us, while Emmett sat next to him.

I looked at the grimorie and saw the first spell, "**Tracking Spell" **they looked at me with confusion and curiosity, so I explained, "A spell to track down the specific person by using the blood of a relative,"

Their eyes turned wide, "Interesting, does it need to be specifically from the relative? Can it be from a friend or best friend? What about step sibling? Can it work with Vampires as well or only with humans?" Carlisle asked a lot of question.

"What?" I had that dumb face. "Umm…hold on, umm…Yes it needs to be from any relative….no it has to be family, and that does include step siblings but it won't be as strong as a full sibling…and im not sure about vampires, humans it will but with vampires I haven't really tried it," I confessed.

"Fascinating," Carlisle said in delight. "What about the rest? What language is this?" Carlisle said.

I looked back into the grimorie the more I looked at it the more I saw that, "This could help us," I whispered. They looked at me with confusion.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Edward asked, worried filled his voice. I got up form Edward's lap and stood in front of them.

"This," I pointed at the grimorie, they were still confused, "The Tracking Spell, if we could get blood from The Volturi, or guard, I can do the spell and keep track of them," I explained. I looked back into the old book.

"The…The Incantation of the Storm, I can use the force of nature to help me…or the um…Boundary Spell, the boundary spell is perfect it's exactly what we need to save renesmee," I explain, they processes what I had just said. Other Coven's heard my ranting and all 18 vampires were in the same room.

"If the Boundary spell doesn't work then the Incantation of the Storm will…with my powers and Benjamin's combine, it's perfect" I pressed forward.

"What exactly is the Boundary Spell?" Benjamin asked. I looked at him and everyone while I explained, "The boundary Spell can keep trap of any Vampire with no hope of getting out until the spell is lifted," I explained. "So what does that have to do with me?" Benjamin asked again.

"You can control the Elements correct," he nodded, "A Witch keeps nature in balance,"

"So were pretty much the same," he asked, I nodded, "A bit except I have spells," I said gladly.

"Can you perform the Boundary spell know?" Edward asked me. I looked at him surprised he was letting me help. I nodded quickly.

"What will you need?" he asked. I looked back at the grimorie, "um….Salt and a location," I said.

"How much salt exactly?" Emmett asked. I thought about it, "Enough to surround a whole bunch of Vampires and Werewolves," I said. He nodded as he and Rosalie left. I wonder where they're gonna get that much salt.

"What other spells can you do in the meantime then?" Eleazer asked. I thought about it I held up my grimorie, "About this much" I said.

"Well we better get started then," Garrett announced excitedly.

* * *

"Carlisle do you have anything at all that could belong to the Volturi?" I asked him. I knew a spell that could help out a bit. "There's the painting of them in my office," he said. I nodded, "could you bring it," I asked him.

"Of Course," he left to go get it.

"What do you need it for?" Zafrina asked me. I looked at her, "Im going to burn it," at that exact moment Carlisle came in with it.

"How will burning a painting of the Volturi help us exactly," Tia asked.

"You right," I said pointing at her, "I should practice it," I turned towards everyone in the room.

"Who wants to help me out?" I asked, they all look among each other that reminded me of how I used to act when I didn't want the teacher to pick me.

I rolled my eyes "Scared," I said. Some growled. "Look this spell will just…incapacitate you for a while," I explained.

"What do you need?" Kate volunteered, I looked at her in surprise" umm…do you have anything pictures of you alone?" I asked, she ran to get her purse and once she returned she gave me her picture. I took it from her and placed it in a small bowl; I threw a few drops of water into the bowl. I closed my eyes and, "_Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis!" I chanted._

I opened my eyes to find the picture burning and turning into ash. Once it was done I turned to Kate and blew the ash onto her.

It got quiet everyone waiting for something to happen. "Well," Garrett said, 'do you feel different?" he asked her.

"No" she answered.

"It didn't work," Benjamin said in disappointment.

"Shock someone,' I told her. She looked at me blankly, "What?"

"Try to shock someone" I repeated myself. She walked over towards Garrett and touched his arm.

Nothing happened, "Nothing happened," she whispered. She turned to me in a mad expression, "what did you do to my powers!" she yelled.

Edward stepped in front of me as she jumped to attack me. I gasped in horror. We all watched at the two of them tumbles back and forth, me not being able to handle anyone being hurt because of me I stopped it.

I held up my two hands in motion of them and gave them both a migrant. They held their hands toward their heads and crouched. I stopped and they both looked at me with a crazy expression.

"You powers will return in a matter of seconds Kate," I told her. And true to my word she shocked Edward.

"Uggh!" he yelled out in pain. She smiled, "That was impressive" Kebi said. I smiled "Guess we won't be doing that spell any longer," I sighed.

"Awe, what we miss" Emmett shouted as he entered the now destroyed room. Renesmee came down from her nap and jumped towards Edward.

We followed Emmett and Rosalie outside and saw they bought a whole bunch of Salt.

"Did you buy the whole store Emmett" Edward said laughing at him. Emmett grinned, "Sort of,"

Edward handed Renesmee to Jacob, and he helped me get a stack of it down from the jeep. I had him walk towards the front of the house where there would be more room. "Okay," I huffed.

I grabbed some of the salt and started to spread it on the ground. "Don't touch the salt once it's on the ground," I announced.

"What would happen if we did?" esme asked me.

"Nothing, but the more salt the better," I said smiling. I made a big circle around the yard. Edward offered to help but I declined saying a witch had to do it.

Once I finished I let out a huff, "Finally" I was out of breath. "Okay…Jacob get in the circle," I told him rubbing my hands together.

"What? Why?' he asked you could hear he was scared through his voice. "I want to see if it works on something other than Vampires," I told him. He nodded and stepped inside the circle of salt.

"Okay who else?" I asked. Carlisle, Emmett, Carmen, Eleazer, Kate along with Garrett, Edward, Benjamin and Tia all stepped in. Before I could start Renesmee jumped in to and ran into Edward's arms.

I concentrated really hard and…

_"Vescaram Anta Intacurum, Vescalis Dissendis Divinitum! Ex Tutum Tatum, Dimentum Talos! Dox Toxem, Dox Malum! Dox Divinitum! "_

I felt power coming from nature as the spell was working. I nodded towards the people inside. Tia stepped forward first as she came up to cross the boundary she stopped. She moved forward but couldn't, Emmett came up next and ran towards it. He stopped when he got close though. One by One they came and tried to get out but always seemed to stop. Even Jacob couldn't get passed it. Renesmee came through but it looked as if she was in pain of some sort.

"You okay" I asked her crouching down to her level. She nodded and looked back at the group.

"This is so cool," Benjamin said excitedly. "Benjamin could you try to break out of it?" Carlisle asked him. Benjamin concentrated, I felt nature's power being summoned, and I looked at Benjamin and noticed her made it out.

"I can" he said excitedly. We clapped t him and he bowed.

"Bella could you get us out now" Carmen said to me.

I concentrated again

_"Meramis En Nevalta, Confrenum Signos. Omas Quisa Dentum Exalis, Meramis En Nevalta, Confrenum Signos! Omas Quisa Dentum Exalis!"_

The walked through the salt; "What now?" Emmett asked.

"Well im going to bed," I said on the verge of passing out. I felt cool hands around me, must be Edward I thought. He kissed my forehead before I was lost into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Review**

**I was just watching Breaking Dawn part 2 and just realized that I know what spells to add in when the fighting occurs.**

**:D**


	11. Nothing is Impossible

_**Never piss off a Witch**_

_Disclaimer: DO not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Thank her. And also activity will be from some the Vampire Diaries also own nada, nothing_

_Sorry I took so long, I do have a life after all._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was having a nightmare.

My family was losing the fight with the Volturi, I was watching my family die and I couldn't move and do anything.

I felt someone shaking me and I woke up, Edward was cradling me, "It's okay Love, its okay," he whispered to me. I needed to know if he was real and not just a dream so I started kissing him, he kissed me back, I tried to get above him so we were making out; I tried to get his shirt off and managed then I went off to mine, he quickly caught on, "im sorry love but we can't, I won't risk losing you again," he whispered against my lips.

I look into his eyes, and begged him, "please Edward, I need this…you need this" I then kissed im again; he didn't respond until a few seconds later and pretty soon we were having sex. **(A/N: I tried making this until that chapter in breaking dawn)**

* * *

I woke up again naked along to a naked Edward. I didn't want to look up fearing he was mad at me, "I know your awake, love" he whispered in my ear. I look up and he's looking at me, and he's smiling.

"Are you mad?" I whispered, he looked confused for minutes then laughed, "What's so funny?" I ask him, "You" he said laughing again.

Im sitting up and holding the covers closer to me, "what?' I asked him.

"You look as if you committed a crime" he said chuckled out, "you seduced your husband, that's not a crime love" he said putting his arms around me and bring me closer, "and you were right,"

"I usually am but in particularly this time" I repeated those words he said to me long ago, "We needed this" he smiled and I kissed him.

I didn't want to break it but he did, "And knows lets go take a shower"

We took turns washing each other and he helped me into finding something comfortable since it's a bit cold outside but not a lot; I decided to wear a lace dress that ended above my knees, a white coat, along with a white-cream wool hat, some white-cream leg warmers and some brown ugg boots, and a brown bag to put my grimorie in.

I look in the mirror and look acceptable, Edward comes in and puts his arms around me, "you look warm," he says kissing my cheek.

I giggled, "Come on lets go, I want to see Renesmee" I saw. At the same time my tummy rumbles, "But first breakfast…for the human" he says quickly.

I rolled my eyes and find he already made breakfast, "you know for someone who doesn't cook, you sure can" I say between mouth full of bacon, cheese omelet.

"Thank you" he says washing some of the dishes and he also washes mine even when I protested saying he washes them faster. Couldn't beat him there.

We took out time walking back to the house and we even used the bridge he and his brothers made. We talked and I told him everything he wanted to know about being a witch.

"Why is it that you get tired so fast after doing the…spells?' he asked cautiously. I look at our hand intertwined before looking ahead of me and answering, "Overdose of magic could led to death," I whispered knowing he will hear me.

I felt his hand getting stronger and I quickly remove it before he could break it, I look at him and he realized what he was doing, he moved away from my side and ripped a small tree from the ground and threw it to the other side, he was getting his anger out…and it was scaring me.

"Fear," I say as normal as I can, "Fear weather its real or in our imagination; it can cause a witch to lose their power until they overcome it," my voice gets lower and lower until he stops and realizes what he's doing to me.

He walks towards me and stops in front of me, "Im sorry" he whispers, I nod and take his hand again, "Overdose will not kill me Edward, I have a way of balancing my powers okay, do please don't worry," I say.

"I just hate it, that you have to be there for when it all goes down," he confesses to me. I stop and he turns around to look at me,  
"I hate it to Edward but the more you push me away from the fight the more scared I get that I will lose you and my powers will be gone and I won't be able to protect Renesmee,"

His jaw tenses and then looks over his shoulder, I didn't need to look over, I sensed the house was near, and we quickly hurried over to it.

* * *

"What is going on?" I asked, once he had stopped; he had hurried over to me and carried me the rest of the way.

"Nothing," he shrugged, I was worried for nothing, "Renesmee just really wanted to see you," he then kissed my temple as my little girl came over to us. She jumped and Edward caught her, I smiled, I couldn't carry Renesmee no more than a few minutes, she was a bit just a bit too heavy for me since she's a vampire. I hated it but there was nothing I could do about it.

We walked over to the living room where Carlisle was studying the grimorie along with Eleazer and Benjamin; they didn't look up and just mumbled a hello.

I looked at the notes they had and smiled, "That wrong" I said pointing to a translation on Carlisle's notes, and went back to siting down on the couch playing with Renesmee.

We played with her dolls along with Jacob, who could surprisingly make a good girl voice, very high pitch in fac.

I heard Carlisle sigh, "we could live for a thousand years and still wouldn't be close to translating them," Eleazer clapped his back, "Like she said, we weren't meant to know," he repeated the words I said a few weeks ago.

I smiled at least someone understood, "That reminds me," I said in a low voice. All the heads in the room turned to me; I got up and went to get an ancient box from my bag that I brought. I brought it over to renesmee and kneeled down to her height.

"What's in the mommy?" Renesmee asked me by touching my cheek. I looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, what's in the box love?" Edward asked slightly repeating Renesmee words.

I opened the box and pulled out a silver and blue ring with a design on it; I held it up so Renesmee could see it. "A ring?" Emmett said in a bored voice. I ignored them and put it on Renesmee, "There now you will be safe" I say.

They all look at me with curiosity, as I put the box away. In their contain some rings in the box, along with the papers I had gotten from Jenks, thanks to Jasper and Alice, that will be placed in the bag I will give her for when Jacob takes her and runs away to protect her for when the Volturi come.

"How will it protect me, Mommy?" Renesmee asked me as I sit on the couch with her crawling up into my lap. Edward sits himself beside me and examines renesmee Necklace.

"Yeah how will it protect her, Mommy?" Emmett asked in a child's voice. I rolled my eyes at him, while the other's laugh and Rosalie hits him upside the head. I waited for then to finish laughing so I could explain.

"The ring will protect you from anything…_supernatural_" I said expanding the word.

"But how?" she asked looking at the ring.

"Yeah how?" Emmett mimicked another laugh and smack goes around. And once again I wait. Once the laughing died down I look at my little girl and say, "If something happens and you…" I stopped to take a few deep breaths,"…you get _killed_," I closed my eyes "by a Vampire, or Werewolf the ring will bring you back to life,"

I opened then and saw that everyone's face was pure shock. "What?" I asked, in confusion.

"Bella how can a ring bring her back from the dead? It's…its impossible?" Edward said as if not believing it. I rolled my eyes, "Edward…you're a Vampire, something that is supposed to be unreal, trust me now a days nothing is Impossible," I say getting quieter and quieter.

I played with Renesmee's hair while the other's got over there shock or asked Renesmee to look at her ring. "Remarkable" I heard Carlisle whisperer.

"How does it work exactly Bella?" Edward asked looking at the finger Renesmee's ring held.

"The Rings were secretly enchanted by an ancestor of mine; it will save a person from death that was caused by a supernatural being and not accidental. So it only works with Humans, and since Renesmee is half human, im hopping it will work," I said with hope.

"Can you do one for yourself?" Edward whispered to me, I turned to face him, and shook my head, "Im a witch not a whole 100 percent human." I say, looking down with sadness. I knew what he was thinking; I could make one for me and survive.

"But I'll be okay" I say trying to convince myself more than them. They looked away, "so what do we do now?" I asked trying to break the silence.

I saw Emmett grin, "Now we show off at how we fight," he says as he jumps up and heads towards outside with the rest of the males following behind him.

* * *

**Peace**

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**A comment below: D**

_Don't forget to read:_

_Bella Swan in a beauty Pageant?  
Twilight Military school for Boys_

_Bella and Edward Hogwarts Style._


	12. Powers with an S

_**Never piss off a Witch**_

_Disclaimer: DO not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Thank her. And also activity will be from some the Vampire Diaries also own nada, nothing_

_Sorry I took so long, I do have a life after all._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Why do I think this is a bad idea?" I asked Esme who was holding Renesmee, while we watched the guys fighting techniques.

"Because it is," Rosalie answered. While Emmett wrestled around with both Carlisle and Edward…so far Emmett was winning.

"They just want to show off" Esme said sweetly but in her eyes you could see this is a bad idea.

"If we're gonna learn how to fight then why aren't girls in there aren't as well?" I asked them, they shrugged.

"Because you ladies could get hurt" Emmett called out while still wrestling Carlisle and Edward.

"Well what about us then" I said making fun of them. Everyone laughed except Emmett and Edward looked as if he was holding himself.

"don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk if you, lil' sis" Emmett teased.

Damn things just got heated up, "Is that a challenge?" I said standing up and crossing my arms.

They laughed and I laughed along with them and sat back down and Renesmee came, sat in my lap and played with my hair. I kissed her forehead.

They continued on fighting and even learned a few new moves from everyone, they had a difficult time when Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Eleazer all fought Benjamin at once.

Took a while too.

Though I could have beaten him no sweat.

"Come on let's get you something to eat" I said to Renesmee and went to make her lunch while the guys taught the women some new moves.

I make lunch for both of us, Renesmee shows me she wants blood but I tell her to wait until Edward goes hunting.

She understood and we both ate out lunch, I heard a commotion outside and looked at renesmee, "can you hear what they're saying?" I asked. She listens for a moment then puts her hand on my cheek and replays it.

The Volturi is coming sooner rather than later; how we know Alice somehow texted Edward. I sighed and quickly washed the dishes while we went outside.

Edward quickly saw us and was beside us in an instant. We went inside while Rosalie went to change Renesmee for a quick hunting trip they were going, Edward told me what had happened.

"The Volturi will be here within a week," he said sadly. I nodded not trusting my voice for anything right now.

"It will be okay, I promise" he promised but I knew the sacrifice behind it.

"What can we do?" I said, I didn't want him to promise me anything; he shrugged, "Prepare" Carlisle said.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" I asked. He nodded, 'But we need more time" he said.

"You're preparing for a fight!" Amun yelled out. He didn't like us, he thought we were gonna sent both him, his mate along with Benjamin and Tia to death with this. So im grateful that Benjamin had a curious mind.

"If it comes to that then yes, but im not asking you to" Carlisle said calmly as possible.

"Well I am" I said out loud and standing up.

"Bella, please…" Edward said pulling my hand and motion me to sit back down. I ignored him.

"What makes you think they won't come for you next?" I said strongly, "Everyone in here has seen what Benjamin can do and Aro can know everything just by a touch, he will come after you; one way or another" I finished off and sat back down.

No one said anything for a while and we were left in awkward silence; until some of them went hunting, either animal or human in port angeles.

* * *

"Please tell me they're here to play nice?" I asked Jacob once he told us that the wolves were coming.

"Yes they are" he said, it was only me, Rosalie, Mary, and Jacob pack, everyone else had left to hunt.

"So why tell us know Dog" Rosalie yelled angrily at Jacob. Jacob rolled is eye, "They wanna talk to Bella and Edward to but since he's not here and neither is the Doc," Jacob explained.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"They wanna know what powers the king of fangs might have" he said smiling at his joke.

"That's it" I said.

Jake nodded; I looked at Rosalie, "Can't be that bad?" I said.

"Good, because there here" Jake hurried up outside. I huffed in annoyance and went outside to meet the wolves.

Unfortunately there were still in wolf form, "Could they possible turn into humans?" I asked Jacob, he looked over at them and a few of them went towards the woods, a few stayed wolves and watched the only 2 vampires here.

They came back a few minutes later, "So what do you know about them?" Sam asked. Typical leader always speaks first.

"Not a lot" I admitted.

"But they do" I said pointing to Mary and Rosalie.

He looked at them and nodded as if saying, were listening.

"Who do we need to look out for?" Paul asked, he looked calmer then last time I saw him.

"The guard is one of them that are for sure" Mary's voice filled the silenced air.

Rosalie nodded in agreement, "Aro and Marcus, two of the three vampire kings have powers" Rosalie added.

"Like what?" Jared asked.

"Well Aro has the power of mind reading through touching others, except Bella of course," I turned around to find the voice of Edward, they came back early. "Caius has no powers; Marcus has the power of breaking up peoples personal relationships. The wives have no power, so there no danger," he continued.

They nodded in understanding, "What about the rest?" Sam asked in full authority.

"Then there are the guard is who protect the Volturi; now there's Jane who can inflict pain on people's minds and he twin brother Alec now he…he can block people's minds so that they have no thoughts and cannot see," Carlisle finished off where Edward left off.

"So watch out for him, we all need to" Carmen added

"Demetri who can track things and then there's Felix who is basically just a guard has no powers, what's so ever but is very strong like Emmett; Chelsea who can make people feel like they have a connection to others, so she will try to break us up," Eleazer chipped into the conversation.

"You could have waited for us to come back," Edward said angrily at Sam and Jacob. They just grinned, "Well you did come back before we started…well almost anyway" Jacob stated.

Edward just rolled his eyes, "So who takes who" Seth said happily.

"I call Jane!" I said.

Edward looked at me as if I grew a second head, "Bella no, and we there won't be fighting," Edward said authority in his voice.

I rolled eyes, "Fine, but in case there is…I call Jane" I said.

Soon the ones that were willing to fight among us called out who they will take, our main goal were Jane covered by me; Alec covered by Zafrina, with her power she can blind Alec and he'll have to stop; Felix is Emmett and Rosalie; Tanya and Kate will have Caius; Demetri is a tracker so he's a threat if he wants to find Renesmee, Edward said he will take him. I had a feeling I will be helping.

The wolves will participate in everyone else.

* * *

"How are we gonna stop Demetri from getting Renesmee?" I asked. We were in our cottage, Edward had already put Renesmee to sleep and I ran a bath, Edward was right beside me…outside the tub to my dislike.

"I will kill him, Bella" he then kissed my lips. "Everything will be alright love" he assured me. I nodded and relaxed.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked after a long silence. I opened my eye and looked into his honey colored eyes, "everything that is happening so far and how I can help?" I said didn't feel like lying today.

He frowned at my thoughts, "Don't love, for tonight just forget about it" he then kissed my forehead. And left so I could get out and change into my nightgown.

In that short time I thought of something that can help us, I hurried up and changed and went to tell Edward my thought.

* * *

**Peace**

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**A comment below: D**

_Don't forget to read:_

_Bella Swan in a beauty Pageant?  
Twilight Military school for Boys_

_Bella and Edward Hogwarts Style._


	13. pain Infestation

_**Never piss off a Witch**_

_Disclaimer: DO not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Thank her. And also activity will be from some the Vampire Diaries also own nada, nothing_

_Sorry I took so long, I do have a life after all._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Edward just listen" I pleaded, I had an idea on what could save us from fighting but he wouldn't listen.

"Bella it can wait, besides you need to rest for tomorrow" he said he practically forced me into the bed and made me still in his arms.

"Edward…" I tried again but got side tracked, "wait what's happening tomorrow?" I asked both interested and curious.

He put his arms around me so I wouldn't be able to look up at him a bit. "well since you insist on fighting Jane…if it comes to that," he sighed once he stopped before continuing, "then I guess were gonna see how you will od in a fight" he finished off.

"What?" I asked to believe what I was hearing.

"You love," he grabbed my face so I was looking up at him, "are going to show us what you got when we fight you" he said in defeat. I was so excited that I kissed him with so much passion.

Once I leaned away for air he had a smirk on his face, "I should make you excited more often" he muttered, I laughed and went back in for another kiss.

After our make out session I fell asleep.

* * *

I got dressed in some black comfortable jeans some boots since it was snowing outside, a white long shirt that reached up to my ass and a sweater that belonged to Edward when he was in Harvard.

"Let's go" I said he had dressed renesmee in a Blue dress with black leggings and a black boots with a small black hat on.

"I think she's too warm Edward" I said laughing. Renesmee reached out for me and I took her from Edward. she was getting too heavy for me considering she was the size of a 2 year old but also a considering she is half-vampire.

We crossed the bridge the guys made for me, and we reached the house taking our time, I noticed the vampires were all waiting for someone…im guessing it's me.

"About time" Emmett yelled once we go there. Renesmee jumped out of my hands and went to Esme who gladly took her into her arms and sat her in her lap.

"Let's go" Emmett yelled out happily. And ran towards the large opened yard.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me, "what's going on?" I asked nervously. I heard him chuckle, "well like I said the night before," he twirled me around so I could look at him, "you want to fight Jane then were gonna teach you" he was enjoying this.

I huffed, and when I blinked he was gone, I made a full circle to find him about 50 yards or so and I was surrounded by both male and female vampires form our coven to the others.

"Fine then," I said, and raised my hands in surrender form but a bit dramatically, "but in case something happens, I just want to apologize in advance" I said.

There laugh boomed out that you could probable hear it to Seattle.

I felt there energy all around me, and I knew where they were gonna be at when they attacked. That's why killing witches is hard we can sense the supernatural.

I felt someone creep up really fast and I twisted around quickly to find Emmett racing towards me and raised my hand to block them and send them 60 feet in the air and towards the trees. I felt another two more vampire's creep by and wanting to take a chance hoping for a distraction.

I didn't move from my spot to turn to them and gave them a pain infestation. I heard gasps around me and I heard the vampires who were Tanya and Garrett yell in pain and drop to their knees. Kate being Garrett's mate didn't like what I was doing to him and she charged me and I stuck out my hand and did the same to her. I concentrated really hard and focused my mind on all the vampires and wolf that was Seth and Jacob and cause a spread of the pain all around.

I watched as all of them fell to their knees and screamed out in pain. I saw Edward and I stopped and let it go.

I kept on watching Edward wanting to go to him to see if he was alright but my legs didn't respond. They were all breathing hard but I didn't care, I just kept looking at him, "im sorry" I whispered; knowing they could hear me.

"I though you said that only the wolves was immune to his?" Carlisle said. Everyone else was quiet, I shook my head and looked to the ground, and "no it works with Wolves, Vampires….even humans" I said. I looked up and Edward's eyes widen from shock.

"How does it work?" Tanya said she didn't sound angry but she did look mad; her felt for wanting to participate.

"The blood vessels in your body I pop them…but you heal quickly so I do it over and over again," I said quietly. A loud laugh started me and I realized it came from Edward.

I was confused, I thought he would be mad or upset or something to do with anger but…no.

"Why are you laughing?" for some reason I was upset, and I don't know why.

He stopped laughing for a minute, "now we know you can beat Jane," Edward had a grin on his face.

"Yeah and the whole damn guard apparently," Emmett said laughing along Edward.

"So are we done here?" I asked. Edward looked at Carlisle and he nodded. I let out a breath I must have been holding.

"Well know that's handled what's next?" Emmett said excitedly.

* * *

**That's that hope y'all liked it gotta go.**

**PS: Sadly y finals is coming up and then im going on vacation and won't know if there have internet there so I'll be gone for a while.**

_Wish me luck on the finals next week.!_

**PEACE: D**


	14. Battle of Vampires

_**Never piss off a Witch**_

_Disclaimer: DO not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Thank her. And also activity will be from some Bonnie Bennett spells….own nada, nothing zero_

_Sorry I took so long, I do have a life after all._

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Now is time for Bella to get some rest" Edward ordered. I didn't like how he ordered me around but at the same time I knew he was right.

"Fine" I said.

He carried me up the stairs using vampire speed, and put me into bed.

When my head hit the pillow I knocked out.

"Pleasant dreams my love" was the last thing I heard him say as sleep took over me.

* * *

I awoke early the next morning alone, I changed onto some comfortable jeans and shirt and walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning love" Edward said kissing my lips and made me sit and have breakfast. Renesmee was in there too having breakfast together.

Today was the day…we're wither gonna come home safely, or die fighting. I just hope my back up plan might work.

"Stop thinking about it love" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Did you possibly read my mind?" I asked curiously as I dug into some eggs.

He chuckled, "no but the worried lines across you forehead give it away" he confessed while chuckling, I stuck my tongue at him and continued eating breakfast.

I finished breakfast and everyone was either hunting mostly, or doing another battle strategy. The time when we need Jasper's experience and he's not even here.

All the Cullens as well as Jacob spent time with Renesmee until we had to leave around the evening.

I took the bag which contained Renesmee's and Jacob's items for escaping. And another that held my grimorie but I knew it by heart already so I left it hidden in the house.

"Ready?" Edward asked me as I jumped on his back. I nodded and we were off.

We were the last to come, renesmee was with esme and Carlisle, "when are they getting here?" I asked.

"Now" Edward answered and soon black hooded figures emerged from the other side of the clearing.

Aro was the first to un hood himself as his brothers were next, "what an army?" was the first thing he noticed.

"Looks like we'll be fighting today brothers" Caius said with enthusiasm.

'"we don't want to fight, but rather explain our situation" Carlisle shouted out.

"Then why so many vampires and wolves in one place" Caius pointed out to his brothers.

"Witnesses of the child is not immortal as you think" Carlisle helped our situation. The three brothers laughed at us, "prove that you child is not immortal as we heard" Caius dared.

"They want me to come" Edward said in a whispered. I quickly looked at him, "what no" I didn't want him to leave, more than enough they will kill him.

He kissed my head as well as Renesmee's "it will be alright" he promised me and left quickly towards the Volturi.

I could literally feel my heart beat ever step Edward took towards our enemy, "it will be okay" Zafrina reassured me.

I nodded not trusting my voice, Aro had his hand out as soon as Edward was close enough, I could feel Edward from here and he stiffened by Aro's touch, "wonderful" Aro whispered from the information he was receiving.

"A Witch" Aro's echo bounced off so I could hear.

"What?" Marcus' face showed some emotion for once.

Aro laughed and Edward slipped his hand away, "remarkable," he whispered again, "it seems our human Bella is a witch" Aro laughed again.

"Impossible" Caius muttered; "how is that even possible" he was talking to himself.

"Im not sure but I do wish to know more of the witches" Aro said to his brothers; I had a feeling that had a double meaning.

"May we see the child?" Aro requested to Edward.

"Of course" Edward said uneasy after a long think. "Bella please bring renesmee along with two other individuals"

I didn't question it I trusted Edward; I looked at Jacob because I know he couldn't stand to be away from Renesmee and then I looked at Emmett because well…he's Scary still.

We walked at my pace since I was still a human; I made sure renesmee was protective and not out of reach when we arrived at our destination.

Edward placed his arms around my shoulders, Aro ducked down to Renesmee's height, "may I?" he asked her.

Instead of touching his hand Renesmee touched his cheek, 'what is she showing him?" I asked Edward when Aro's face showed shock.

"Everything" Edward whispered he then looked at the woods, a vibe came form that direction.

"Who's coming?" I asked him.

"Alice….why don't you come and join us" Edward yelled out into the woods.

Alice's body at side by Jasper's followed by two others came out as well.

She smiled as me and walked towards Aro and the Volturi, "I have a witness that proves the child will not give away our secret" she said to Aro.

The man and women stepped up close behind her, "this is Nahuel and Huilen"

"Nahuel is a half vampire like renesmee" Alice explains.

"So who's the hybrid?" Aro asked both our visitors.

Nahuel stepped forward, "I am" he said.

"And what do you eat?" Aro questioned him, "I can drink both Blood and eat human food" he answered.

"Can you turn humans into vampires?" Aro asked looking at hulian suspiciously.

"Yes, I turned my aunt when I was born and waited for her to finish her transition" Nahuel explained.

"How old are you?" I butted in, he turned to me and smiled, "a hundred and fifty…I stopped growing when I looked around as I took into Man hood" he explained. A smiled creeped up my face, that meant Renesmee won't die in a few years but actually live.

"Brothers come" Aro said after Renesmee's and Nahuel's encounter. I felt Edward stiffen next to me, "what's going on?" I asked him quietly, even though they could probably hear us. Edward handed renesmee over to Emmett and he grabbed me and we raced over to our side.

"What's going on Son? Carlisle asked Edward as soon as we arrived. Emmett put renesmee down and she came running towards us and clung closely to us.

"Aro is siding with us" Edward explained, I heard sighing coming from just about everywhere, "except Caius isn't which isn't new" he went on.

"And Marcus?" esme asked him. Edward tensed and swallowed, "he changed his mind after a few seconds" he said truthfully.

"What could possible make him change his mind?" I asked I was angry that they wouldn't trust us to keep their secret.

"A certain witch" he whispered not looking at me. I felt my mouth open in shock, "so" I said not believing what I was hearing, "they are afraid of me" I laughed.

Edward raised and eyebrow at me as if I've gone crazy….maybe the stress was getting to me.

"That is a good one" I said as I was done laughing and good reason too" I added.

"Yes because we have all seen what you a can do" Rosalie teased me. I smiled at her humor;

At that moment Edward screamed in pain, the scream reminded me of Italy with Jane. I looked at Jane and she looked concentrated on Edward, Alec was next to her and he had black smoke coming from his hands.

"There starting" Edward said through the pain.

"And im going to show them what I can really do it they don't stop" I threatened them.

I concentrated on those two siblings and gave them both pain infestations, Edward's pain had stopped and was breathing hard still me being somewhat human could hear the screams coming from both Alec and Jane.

Aro and the guard looked over at us and knew it was us, Carlisle tried to make peace, "you let us go and we'll stop this all and we can all be safe from this"

"Why not give us the witch and your family could be safe as well" Marcus bargained. I stopped the torture from both twins and had a serious look on my face. If looks could kill I'll be sliced up really good from the looks I got from those two.

"No way in hell!" Edward screamed moving in front of me for defense.

I heard Aro sigh, "im truly sorry" he said,

"Im not" Caius said, "Attack" he yelled to the guard. Both the Guard and our side went in for an attack I was stuck watching as both my family and others who had tried to help along with the wolves are being killed.

Jacob had run off with renesmee I had seen to that myself; but now as I see the war happening….I blacked out in so much stress.

**That's that hope y'all liked it gotta go.**

**PS: on vacation little Wi-Fi in this pueblo**

**PEACE: D review for next update**


	15. Expression and Deals

_**Never piss off a Witch**_

_Disclaimer: DO not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Thank her. And also activity will be from some Bonnie Bennett spells….own nada, nothing zero_

_Sorry I took so long, I do have a life after all._

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

The screaming of my daughter brought me back to consciousness;

I saw body parts and a few fires and I feared I lost my family and everyone that had helped us, I saw Renesmee and I moved myself towards her.

I hugged her hard and kept her close to me, I stood up my legs feeling like Jelly, I tried to calm Renesmee down the best I could, she showed me what had happened, a vampire got close and managed to hurt Jacob really bad that it was hard to shift and brought her back here.

She then pointed to where Jacob was, his reddish-brown fur was covered in blood, a smaller gray one and a sandy wolf were protecting him, "its Seth and Leah" Renesmee whispered.

"come" I whispered, I set her down next to Jacob she touched his face and he moved a bit, someone flew over us, I covered renesmee with my body, it was one of the guards. Who was quickly fighting with Leah and Seth, "okay…okay" I said breathing, I had to do this fast.

"Will he be okay?" Renesmee whispered while she petted Jacob's fur, "he will" I promised

He was still alive…barely

_"Victas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Revertas Fesmatis! U Victas, Victas Fesmatis, Ex Saleto!" _I placed both my hands over one another and placed it over Jacob's heart.

In a few seconds Jacob as whining and up, Seth and Leah came back, happy to see Jacob alive, I felt a vampire presence, I was ready to give him a pain infestation when I saw it was Edward; I was relieved to see him alive, he looked at Jacob and Seth, and "get them out of here" he ordered.

But all to soon we were surrounded, I grabbed Renesmee into my arms, "I suggest you surrender" Aro spoke, he had our family , Jasper had more scars that were visible even to me, as well as Emmett, and Carlisle was missing his left arm.

Felix and Demetri grabbed Edward as he stood to protect us, Alec and Jane grabbed both my arms and I help Renesmee closer to me more than ever.

"This could have ended so peacefully" Aro said in a sad voice "and we still can if…Edward, Alice and her mate if he wishes along with Bella and little Renesmee join the guard"

I had to use it even though I didn't want to, I had….I just had to.

"What do you say?" Aro gave us a chance, I looked at Edward hoping for a solution but his face showed blank, "out of curiosity…how powerful are you Bella" Aro asked as if it were the most important thing in the world to know.

"I could crush your skull without even flinching" my voice held so much hatred, for what they did to my family when we meant no harm.

"would you like me to demonstrate" I didn't even give them a chance as I crushed and broke the bones of Jane, who was holding Renesmee when they took me away, I was still looking at Aro as everyone else looked at Jane who fell to her knees, curled up into a fetus position and…died.

"How is that possible?" Aro whispered to his brothers.

"Dark Magic?" Caius guessed.

"It's not Magic….it's not even considered Magic by witches" I said in a normal tone, "it's Expression, worse than dark Magic"

"Take the ones who will join the guard and kill the rest" Caius ordered. "Starting with her"

"No!" Edward yelled and tried hard to get out of the grips, another vampire came and grabbed his head, they were gonna kill him, "wait!" I yelled.

"I'll make you a trade" the brothers laughed at me as a female vampire guard person grabbed my daughter.

"I can give you something no other vampire has!" that seemed to get their attention and Aro stopped the killings, "something far better than Expression that I use, better than Edward's mind reading and Alice seeing the future"

"And that would be?" Marcus asked in a board tone but still intrigued.

"Give us your word that no one would kill or attack us and I'll let you have it" I compromised.

"First tell us what is it you would like to trade for your lives" Aro seemed to like the trade.

"The cure" I whispered, Alec's grip was killing me but I would have to manage, Aro laughed in his creepy laugh, "a cure…we are vampires we can't get sick…why would we need a cure" Aro pointed out.

"Not a cure…_The cure_" I said in different meanings, "and what is the difference?" Marcus when back to his board tone of voice.

"Do I have your word that you won't kill us?" I started off.

"Agreed" Aro said after looking at his brothers, "so why is this cure far better than a vampire/ human child, a mind reader and a vampire predicting future"

"It's better because it can cure vampirism" everyone muttered a few things, all gasped and their eyes widen.

"There is no such thing" Caius pointed out.

"And just a few minutes ago you thought I was human and already killed one of your guards" I said really loud to him.

"So do we have a deal?" I asked him, Aro gave me that creepy smile he has.

**That's that hope y'all liked it gotta go.**

**PEACE: D**


	16. So many spells so little time

_**Never piss off a Witch**_

_Disclaimer: DO not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Thank her. And also activity will be from some Bonnie Bennett spells….own nada, nothing zero_

_Sorry I took so long, I do have a life after all._

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"No" Aro answered.

I heard groaning of pain coming from my family, Renesmee hid behind the wolves so she was safe at least.

I looked at Edward, he was looking at me, I couldn't let him die, "now that we know that this cure exist" Aro started off his speech to us before we died, "we can use it to our advantage" Caius finished off.

"You will never find it" I whispered low enough for them to hear.

They all turned towards me, "then where is it" Aro walked towards me and touched my cheek, holding to find the answer. I heard Edward's growl and thrashing for Felix and Demetri to let him go.

"You can't read my thoughts and im the only one who knows where it is….you will never find it" I promised.

They took that as a threat because next thing I knew Edward was screaming in pain….and not from Jane since she's dead.

"Then you will watch your family die until you tell us" Marcus told me.

I panicked as I watched the love of my life being tortured, Ale was the only one holding me and he was holding me by my forearms so my hands were free.

I don't like using Expression….but sometimes it's our only hope, "stop!" I yelled tears were falling.

They stopped a little he was still groaning in pain.

"Give up the cure" Caius ordered.

I laughed a little, they all looked at me with confused expressions thinking im crazy, and I probably am

"Aren't you old enough to know that you should never piss off a witch" I said and it came out as a threat.

Aro nodded to Alec, Alec quickly held my both hands into one and with his free one his hands shout out black smoke. Everyone form my family panicked; with Alec holding my hands into one I could do it

"_Fes Matos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Supas Quo!" _Alec let me go and I backed away safely towards where Renesmee was but still far away from her.

Alec got onto his knees and his faced popped out veins as if he were alive.

He then turned towards me, and tried his powers again "what did you do!" he screamed angrily at me.

"I took your powers" I shouted back so everyone could hear me, they all gasped. Alec charged me but got side tracked by one of the wolves, I don't know which one but I was thankful.

"Get Renesmee out of here" I ordered to Sam who looked at Jacob and both hurried up out of here.

"Stop them" Aro ordered.

Demetri left Felix with Edward who was still thrashing around, "Bella" I heard Edward from here. I knew what he meant his eyes said it all; he wanted me to stop Demetri.

Emmett managed to get away and growled loudly. And went for an attack on the vampire holding his mate, the wolves sought that out as a cry for war…again.

Edward and Felix fought, but I knew I had to concentrate on Demetri, I spotted him casual strolling quickly as if playing a game of cat and mouse.

I raised my hand towards his direction, I focused all my magic into an emotion…anger, and "I need him surrounded by water" I said.

"A small pool coming up" Benjamin answered, only a few had died but I was glad he didn't.

As promised a small pond formed form melted ice, Demetri walked through it as if no big deal, "_Incendia_" I spoke out in a harsh tone, form hear I could hear the screams coming as the fire burned through his flesh.

I turned back towards my family, friends and enemies, all watched with fear in their eyes, "retreat" Aro whispered.

We all celebrated and that's when I blacked out.

**That's that hope y'all liked it gotta go. **

**PEACE: D**


End file.
